Biography
Without A Doubt The World's Most Searched Celebrity.Diegodiego was born under the real name Diego Hernan Sobrino Guillermo. Diegodiego is the first and only actor/recording artist from Merida, Yucatan, Mexico to succeed in the entertainment industry in Hollywood and the world. Unquestionably the biggest Latin entertainer of the new millennium. Diegodiego is a prevailing chart-record breaking singer. Internationally referred to as "The World's Most Powerful Man", after the release of his third musical production, and first in which he sings in English. Diegodiego's professional career was launched with the television soap opera "La Culpa" directed by Pynkie Morris. This important early experience highly motivated the young performer and inspired him to perfect his true artistic skills while exploring the potential of his broad range of talents. In competing for a much coveted role in a Disney Company production, he was chosen as one of only 60 candidates from a casting of more than five thousand applicants; and was one of only three Latin's selected to perform in this role at Disneyland in California. Diegodiego is only happy when working to the highest standards of his artistic abilities, both while composing and performing his innovative music. This is dramatically demonstrated in his released CD "Quema Quema" (Burn Burn) with its many unique and previously unpublished songs. This album is being widely acclaimed throughout Central America, Mexico, and the United States for its energetic sound receiving significant radio air time and named Top Ten CD by worldwide magazines as well as Top Ten for dance music by DJs internationally. Diegodiego's remarkable success extends even farther with television interviews on major networks and many powerful live performances that show his special qualities as an artist and captivating presence as a performer delivering a fervor of excitement to those he entertains everywhere. Fulfilling a life-long dream, Diegodiego was recently honored by the Academy of Recording Artists by being inducted into its membership. Diegodiego continued his successes with the release of his second album "Haciendo Escandalo!" (Creating a Scandal) dedicated to his close friend and collaborator, the performer Raul Vale. Diegodiego's "Haciendo Escandalo!" Cd, reassured to the news media and public that the Mayan entertainer is an artist with an open way of expressing himself. The album cover was an instant hit, containing an image that revealed Diegodiego's ripped body and makes everyone fall in love, In 2013 Diegodiego released "The World's Most Powerful Man", An EP (Extended Play) album with the singles, Feeling The World, Earthquake of Love and Joy Unlimited, which topped the Indie dance charts on Reverbnation.com for 10 consecutive days in the first position and, has remained among the top ten most played songs for over eight weeks and counting. With original sounds and invigorating messages "The world's most powerful man", was the door opener for Diegodiego's new production company "World's Number One Productions". and soon was coveted to play guest starring roles for the television series "Shameless" starring William H. Macy and Emmy Rossum and portrayed a Gay barista in the film "Assassin X" released in 2016. Currently he after the European market, both as an actor and singer and is in pre-production of the biographical film "RENE" the life story of René Arredondo, Mexican two-time world champion and Hall of Fame Inductee boxer in the welterweight division.